In recent years, a substantial amount of effort in the bicycle industry has been devoted to increasing the speed of a bicyclist by decreasing both weight and wind resistance. Bicycle frames have gone from heavy steel to lightweight aluminum, titanium or high-tech steel and composites to dramatically decrease frame weight. Modifications in other components, including lighter wheels, clipless pedals, cranks and handlebars have additionally lightened the bicycle's total weight. The techniques to cut wind resistance include hidden cables, disk or tri-spoke wheels and redesigned handlebars. The "aero" handlebars cause the rider to narrow his or her own profile by moving the arms forward with the elbows in close to the central plane of the bicycle. Aero handlebars allow a drag reduction of over twenty percent compared with standard drop style bars, and tri-spoke wheels cut wind resistance by over fifty percent compared with conventional spoke wheels. Clearly, the move toward aerodynamic configuration has achieved much. The continuing goal of many companies within the industry is to make the most aerodynamic shape possible to optimize the rider's efficiency of effort.
While most of the recent improvements have occurred in components, many bicycle manufacturers are offering rear suspension mountain bikes in which the rear fork is attached to the front triangle by a pivoting joint and a shock absorber. This, however, provides only shock absorption and does not enhance aerodynamics. Other than the rear suspension modifications, the basic bicycle frame has remained the same with the exception of necessary modifications to accommodate the newer, lighter-weight frame materials. In order to achieve the maximum effect of aerodynamics and biomechanical efficiency it is desirable to redesign the entire bicycle.